


Когда ты в Стокгольме

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мне тебя что, вообще никуда не брать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда ты в Стокгольме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When in Stockholm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535508) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета - Гисли.

— Мне тебя что, вообще никуда не брать? — поинтересовался Германн. Это был более чем разумный вопрос, заданный вполне спокойным тоном. — Вообще никуда?  
В том, что благодаря особенностям акустики лекционного зала голос Германна разнёсся куда дальше, не было его вины. Да, он мог бы подумать об этом эффекте заранее, но забыл, следовательно, Ньют был сам виноват, что несколько человек, обернувшись, с укоризной посмотрели на них.  
— Эй, — Ньют пожал плечами, явно и не думая раскаиваться. Вероятно, даже не считая себя в чём-то виноватым. — Ненавистники ненавидят, знаешь ли. Я не ненавистник. Я влюблённый. Так что...  
— Влюблённый? Как мило, — резко перебил Германн. — Тебе напомнить, где мы находимся?  
Ньют выглядел слегка раздражённым. Германн пожалел, что не может убедить себя, будто причиной тому способность Ньюта на подсознательном уровне понимать его чувства и разделять их.  
— Это не я вчера напился, — заявил Ньют, что, хоть и было правдой, не имело никакого отношения к делу. — Это не меня тошнило большую часть утра.  
— Обычная ошибка в расчётах, — в том числе. Ясно ведь, что нельзя было доверять Ньюту и его заверениям, что «ещё один стаканчик тебя не убьёт». — Я говорю о плакатах, Ньют. Плакатах. Ты ведёшь себя как... как...  
— Фанат? — Ньют взмахнул плакатом с надписью «Продолжай Рулить!» — Ну уж простите, что позволяю себе чему-то радоваться. Блин, Германн, не знай я тебя, решил бы, что ты ревнуешь, или ещё чего.  
— Доктор Готтлиб. Я бы попросил.  
На лице Ньюта появилось выражение упрямства. Более сильного, чем обычно.  
— Серьёзно? Мы встречаемся, и ты хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя «доктор Готтлиб»? Тебе не кажется, что это, может, слегка чересчур?  
— Мы не встречаемся. — Нет, ошибка; выражение лица Ньюта сменилось с упрямого на обиженное. Плохой знак. Ньют скверно воспринимал любые отказы, настоящие или надуманные. — Мы... мы ухаживаем друг за другом, попутно поддерживая нашу профессиональную дружбу.  
— Чувак, — возразил Ньют, — Мы сто процентов встречаемся. — Тем не менее, его лицо снова приняло упрямый вид, и Германн мысленно поставил себе плюс за правильные слова.  
— И в любом случае это не относится к делу. Ты не можешь вести себя на этой церемонии как на... музыкальном концерте. По крайней мере, в твоём понимании этого слова.  
Ньют нахмурился.  
— Ой, да ладно. Я не приношу плакаты на рок-концерты! Ты меня за полного идиота держишь?  
— Полного благих намерений, — быстро сообщил Германн. — Правда, я уверен, что ты желаешь только добра, но одни лишь желания, увы, не гарантия хорошего результата.  
— Ну да. Учитывая, что я в пяти минутах от того, чтобы порвать с тобой.  
И ведь на это Ньют тоже мог оказаться способен.  
— Ты ужасно нелогичен. Как всегда, — у него появилась идея. — Слушай, почему бы нам не остановиться на компромиссе? Никаких разрывов и плакатов.  
— О, точно. И вместо того, чтобы сделать одну вещь по-моему, мы сделаем две вещи по-твоему. Конечно, справедливей некуда.  
— Ньютон, — ну всё, пан или пропал. — Пожалуйста. Это важно для меня.  
— Отлично. Это важно и для меня, — Ньют широко улыбнулся. — В смысле, эй, ведь не каждый же день мой парень получает награду, а? Особенно такую. То есть...  
— Да, да, да. Очень признателен. Так, через несколько минут меня вызовут на сцену. Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, поклялся мне, что не будешь свистеть, кричать и, что самое важное, размахивать этим плакатом. Можешь пообещать мне это, Ньют?  
— Можно мне хоть трусами в тебя кинуть? Они постиранные и всё такое.


End file.
